The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunreni Sanimiya’.
The new Torenia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new trailing and freely branching Torenia plants with numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Torenia plant originated from a cross-pollination in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Torenia sp. identified as code designation BR4X, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Torenia sp. identified as code designation TNC-W, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Torenia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.